Forum:Metroid Fusion.com
The MDb has been on alert. They want to get all official downloads from what few Metroid sites remain and one of these is the European Fusion site. So in addition to salvaging the only thing downloadable from the site (a PDF of the Sector 1 map, the only such one) I have taken screenshots, provided a Wayback Machine link and copied down the text. My commentary is in brackets and italics. If you want the PDF for yourself, either wait for the MDb to post it in their Downloads sect or ask me and we'll figure something out. Additional notes: *Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare plays when transitioning between "sectors", there is also a noticeable first note from the "Environmental Mystery" theme (aka frozen Ridley's room). *Each sector has a background. Front page has SR388 and the BSL, 1 has Samus sludged with X, 2 has Samus in surgery, 3 has her sitting in ship pre-crash, 4 has her before the crash, 5 has her in an elevator and 6 has her awakening. Link *Official site *Internet Archive (data does not appear) Website Front page WHO IS SAMUS ARAN'S TOUGHEST ENEMY? HERSELF. Quarantine Bay SECTOR SHOWS SEVERAL ABNORMALITIES ON BIO-SENSORS list on left side, clicking each shows enemy data X PARASITE------------A PARASITIC VIRUS NATIVE TO SR388 THAT CAN PERFECTLY REPLICATE ITS HOST'S POWERS. INITIALLY CONTAINED FOR RESEARCH, AN EXPLOSION HAS RELEASED THE PARASITE INTO THE STATION'S NUMEROUS BREEDING ENVIRONMENTS. A SPECIAL VACCINE ALLOWS SAMUS TO REPLENISH ENERGY BY COLLECTING X PARASITES. SA-X------------WHILE EXPLORING SR388, SAMUS WAS INFECTED BY AN X PARASITE. SAMUS SURVIVED THE INFECTION, BUT SO DID THE PARASITE. NOW AN EXACT REPLICA OF SAMUS AT FULL POWER, SA-X MAY BE THE MOST POTENT FOE SAMUS HAS EVER FACED. HORNOAD------------THESE AMPHIBIOUS CREATURES ARE NATIVE TO PLANET SR388, THE SITE OF SAMUS'S FIRST MISSION. NOW INFECTED WITH THE X, THE HORNOADS HAVE BECOME DANGEROUS FOES. SAMUS MUST DESTROY THESE AND ANY OTHER CONTAMINATED CREATURES ENCOUNTERED ON THE RESEARCH STATION. METROIDS------------THESE ENERGY-BASED CREATURES HAVE THE ABILITY TO ABSORB THE LIFE FORCE FROM ANY LIVING THING. AS THE NATURAL PREDATOR OF X-PARASITES, HOWEVER, THE METROID MAY NOW BE THE KEY TO SAMUS'S SURVIVAL. SPACE PIRATES------------USING THEIR ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY, THESE GALACTIC MARAUDERS ARE BENT ON BECOMING THE DOMINANT FORCE IN THE GALAXY. THEIR PRESENCE ON THE RESEARCH VESSEL ORBITING SR388 IS CAUSE FOR ALARM. BIOLOGIC SPACE LABS WAS DESIGNED TO PERFECTLY RECREATE A VARIETY OF NATURAL ECOSYSTEMS. EACH SECTOR OF THE STATION IS HOME TO A DIVERSE RANGE OF LIFEFORMS, ALL SUSCEPTIBLE TO THE DANGEROUS EFFECTS OF THE X PARASITE. SAMUS FACES AN INSURMOUNTABLE TASK IN RIDDING THE STATION OF THESE THREATS. File:Quarantine Bay site.png|''Notice how Samus and SA-X artwork is flipped, and SA-X's art is reused from Super Metroid'' File:X Parasite QB.png|''X Parasite, gif shows the X pulsating'' File:SA-X QB.png|''SA-X, gif shows it walking for a second in Sector 6'' File:Hornoad QB.png|''Hornoad, gif is just still image with text scrolling'' File:Metroid QB.png|''Metroid, same diff with gif (hah!)'' File:Space Pirates Qb.png|''Space Pirates, same diff'' Recharge Area FUSION SUIT STATUS: INCOMPLETE WHEN SURGEONS WERE FORCED TO REMOVE PARTS OF SAMUS'S SUIT, THEY ALSO TOOK AWAY MOST OF ITS SPECIAL ABILITIES. SAMUS REGAINS ABILITIES BY DOWNLOADING INFORMATION FROM THE RESEARCH STATION'S DATA ROOMS AND BY DEFEATING THE CORE-X CREATURES THAT PATROL THE STATION'S HALLS. BEAMS ENERGY BEAM [Power Beam] SAMUS'S STANDARD ENERGY BEAM IS SUFFICIENT FOR DEFEATING WEAKER ENEMIES ENCOUNTERED EARLY IN THE MISSION. SAMUS WILL NEED TO UPGRADE, HOWEVER, BEFORE FACING MORE DANGEROUS CREATURES. CHARGE BEAM THE CHARGE UPGRADE ALLOWS SAMUS TO FIRE A MORE POWERFUL BEAM. THE SHOTS MAY BE CHARGED UP FOR AN EVEN STRONGER BLAST. PLASMA BEAM THE PLASMA BEAM'S THREE LASERS CAN EASILY CUT THROUGH ENEMIES, CONTINUING ON TO TAKE OUT EVEN MORE FOES. [I should note at this point that the Wide, Wave and Ice Beams go unmentioned on the site. The data is identical to the American site. I know this because years ago I put up the enemy data from the American site.] MISSILES MISSILE THE ABILITY TO FIRE MISSILES IS CRUCIAL THROUGHOUT THE EXPLORATION OF THE SPACE STATION. HOWEVER, WITH A LIMITED SUPPLY, MISSILES MUST BE USED CAREFULLY. ICE MISSILE THE ICE MISSILE UPGRADE ALLOWS SAMUS TO FREEZE CERTAIN ENEMIES, BUT THE EFFECT LASTS FOR ONLY A FEW MOMENTS. ADVANCED UPGRADES: CLASSIFIED [Super/Diffusion Missiles unmentioned] BOMBS BOMBS INVALUABLE FOR BLASTING THROUGH SECTIONS OF WALLS AND FLOORS, BOMBS CAN ONLY BE PLACED WHILE SAMUS IS IN MORPH BALL FORM. BOMBS BLAST THROUGH BOMB BLOCKS AND CAN PROPEL SAMUS INTO THE AIR. POWER BOMBS THE EXPLOSIVE POWER OF SAMUS'S ADVANCED BOMBS DAMAGES ALL ENEMIES AND DISINTEGRATES ALL SUSCEPTIBLE OBSTACLES IN THE ROOM. THE POWER BOMB BLAST CAN ALSO DESTROY SOME STRUCTURES THAT ARE INVULNERABLE TO NORMAL BOMB BLASTS. [Gif shows Samus bombing and exposing two Boost Blocks, then unmorphing] SUITS FUSION SUIT CAPABLE OF ABSORBING POWERS AND DOWNLOADING NEW ABILITIES, SAMUS'S NEW FUSION SUIT IS THE BOUNTY HUNTER'S MOST VALUABLE TOOL. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SUIT IS NOT VERSATILE ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND EXTREME TEMPERATURE VARIATIONS. VARIA SUIT THE VARIA SUIT CAN WITHSTAND SOME OF THE STATION'S EXTREME TEMPERATURE VARIATIONS. IT IS ALSO MORE EFFECTIVE AT SHIELDING SAMUS FROM ENEMY ATTACKS. ADVANCED UPGRADES: CLASSIFIED [Gravity Suit and UAM 1 go unmentioned] MORPH BALL MORPH BALL THE MORPH BALL ABILITY ALLOWS SAMUS TO ROLL INTO A SMALL BALL, PERFECT FOR TRAVERSING NARROW TUNNELS OR DROPPING DOWN MAINTENANCE SHAFTS. of Morph Ball demonstration File:Recharge Area.png File:Recharge Beams.png File:Recharge Missiles.png File:Recharge Bombs.png File:Recharge Suits.png File:Recharge Morph Ball.png Operations Deck WARNING: AUTOMATED SYSTEMS FAILURE SAMUS'S EXPLOITS IN METROID FUSION ARE JUST THE LATEST ACCOMPLISHMENTS IN A VERY LONG BOUNTY HUNTING CAREER. THIS ARCHIVE CHRONICLES SAMUS'S PAST VICTORIES AND PROVIDES GREATER INSIGHT INTO THE MIND OF THE GALAXY'S GREATEST HEROINE. METROID (NES, 1986) SAMUS ARAN FIRST ENCOUNTERED THE METROID ORGANISM ON THE PLANET ZEBES. AFTER DESTROYING THE SPACE PIRATES' BASE ON THE PLANET, ALONG WITH THE METROIDS THEY WERE CULTIVATING, SAMUS HEADED TO SR388 - THE HOME PLANET OF THE METROIDS. METROID II: RETURN OF SAMUS (GAME BOY, 1991) CONFRONTING THE METROIDS THRIVING IN THE CAVERNS ON SR388, SAMUS ELIMINATED THE QUEEN METROID AND DESTROYED HER SWARMING MINIONS. SAMUS ESCAPED THE PLANET WITH A METROID HATCHLING, WHICH WAS GIVEN TO THE GALACTIC FEDERATION FOR FURTHER STUDY. SUPER METROID (SUPER NINTENDO, 1994) LEARNING OF THE SOLE SURVIVING METROID, THE SPACE PIRATES ATTACKED THE GALACTIC SPACE ACADEMY AND STOLE THE HATCHLING. SAMUS INFILTRATED THE SPACE PIRATES' BASE AND WAS ALMOST DEFEATED, BEFORE THE GROWN METROID SACRIFICED ITSELF TO SAVE THE BOUNTY HUNTER. METROID FUSION (GAME BOY ADVANCE, 2002) WHILE RESEARCHING A PARASITIC OUTBREAK ON PLANET SR388, SAMUS ARAN WAS INFECTED BY THE DEADLY X PARASITE. TO SAVE SAMUS, FEDERATION SCIENTISTS HAD TO CUT AWAY THE INFECTED PORTIONS OF HER SUIT AND INJECT THE BOUNTY HUNTER WITH AN EXPERIMENTAL METROID VACCINE. WEAKENED BUT ALIVE, SAMUS WAS ORDERED TO INVESTIGATE THE DAMAGED SPACE STATION WHERE THOUSANDS OF LIFEFORMS POTENTIALLY WERE EXPOSED TO THE VIRUS. METROID PRIME (NINTENDO GAMECUBE, AVAILABLE 2003) SAMUS INVESTIGATES SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY ON TALLON IV, AND DISCOVERS THAT SPACE PIRATES HAVE BEEN CONDUCTING HORRIBLE EXPERIMENTS WITH METROIDS AND A MYSTERIOUS ENERGY SOURCE KNOWN AS PHAZON. SAMUS MAKES IT HER MISSION TO NEUTRALIZE THE SPACE PIRATES AND DESTROY THE PHAZON. [It should be noted that the Operations Deck makes it seem as though M2 comes directly after M1, but Metroids are present in MP1 (probably just poor translation). Also, the MP1 release date is probably different than on the otherwise identical American site, but this is because MP1 was released a year later in Europe than we got it] File:Operations Deck site.png File:Operations Deck M1.png File:Operations Deck M2.png File:Operations Deck SM.png File:Operations Deck MF.png File:Operations Deck MP1.png Navigation Room SECTOR DOORS LOCKED THE SIX-SECTOR BIOLOGIC SPACE LABS RESEARCH STATION WAS DESIGNED TO HOLD SPECIMENS IN SELF-SUSTAINING ECOSYSTEMS MIMICKING THOSE OF THE ORGANISMS' NATIVE PLANETS. EVEN EXTREME CONDITIONS, RANGING FROM A PLANET'S MOLTEN CORE TO SUB-ARCTIC TEMPERATURES, CAN BE REPLICATED. SECTOR 1 MAP SECTOR 1 WAS DESIGNED TO RECREATE THE ENVIRONMENT ON PLANET SR388, THE NATIVE HABITAT OF THE X PARASITE. SINCE THE EXPLOSION, HOWEVER, PARASITES HAVE CONTAMINATED THE SECTOR'S ATMOSPHERIC STABILISERS. ONE OF SAMUS'S FIRST MISSIONS IS TO BRING THE STABILISERS BACK ONLINE. DOWNLOAD THE SECTOR 1 MAP (1.3 MB) [On that it links to download the PDF, as I said, either wait for MDb to add it to the site or ask me for a copy. Or hell, get it yourself.] SECTORS 1-3 SECTOR 1 (SRX) THE ATMOSPHERIC STABILISERS IN SECTOR 1 HAVE BEEN TAKEN OVER BY X PARASITES. AS A RESULT, THE ECOSYSTEM IS THICK WITH FUMES. SECTOR 2 (TRO) SA-X WREAKS HAVOC IN SECTOR 2, RELEASING HAZARDOUS PARASITES THROUGHOUT THE ENVIRONMENT. SECTOR 3 (PYR) SECTOR 3 CONSISTS OF ARID DESERT ENVIRONMENTS AND MAGMA-FILLED CAVERNS. TEMPERATURES ARE TOO EXTREME FOR MOST LIFEFORMS. SECTORS 4-6 SECTOR 4 (AQA) SECTOR 4 HAS BEEN CONSTRUCTED TO SUPPORT A DELICATELY BALANCED WATER HABITAT. SECTOR 5 (ARC) THE ARCTIC SECTOR IS FILLED WITH ORGANISMS THAT THRIVE IN SUB-ZERO TEMPERATURES. SECTOR 6 (NOC) NOCTURNAL CREATURES PROSPER IN THE DARK ENVIRONMENTS PERFECTLY RECREATED IN SECTOR 5. File:Navigation Room site.png File:Sector 1 Map.png File:Sectors 1-3.png File:Sectors 4-6.png Data Room METROID FUSION AND METROID PRIME CONNECTIVITY GET THE MOST OUT OF METROID FUSION AND METROID PRIME (AVAILABLE 2003) WITH THE NINTENDO GAMECUBE GAME BOY ADVANCE CABLE. WHEN YOU OWN BOTH METROID FUSION AND METROID PRIME, YOU CAN ACCESS COOL SPECIAL FEATURES BY CONNECTING THE TWO SYSTEMS USING THE NINTENDO GAMECUBE GAME BOY ADVANCE CABLE. PLAY CLASSIC METROID ON NINTENDO GAMECUBE! WHEN YOU'VE COMPLETED METROID FUSION, YOU CAN UNLOCK THE ORIGINAL NES VERSION OF METROID IN METROID PRIME. JUST CONNECT THE TWO SYSTEMS AND YOU'RE READY TO PLAY. YOU CAN EVEN SAVE YOUR GAME DATA DIRECTLY TO A NINTENDO GAMECUBE MEMORY CARD. UNLOCK THE FUSION SUIT IN METROID PRIME! AFTER COMPLETING METROID PRIME AND CONNECTING THE TWO GAMES, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO PLAY THROUGH METROID PRIME WEARING SAMUS'S FUSION SUIT FROM METROID FUSION. SAMUS HAS NEVER LOOKED SLICKER! Download Port VIDEO 1 of Mega-Core X HIGH 1.1 MB Low 356 KB 2 of Sector 4[ HIGH 1.3 MB Low 428 KB [video 3 of Habitation Deck HIGH 1.3 MB Low 436 KB 4 of Sector 5 HIGH 1.3 MB Low 548 KB [Note: None of the videos seem to work anymore, or I could just be missing a Chrome plugin] I stayed up well into the night doing this, guys. Worked on it for hours! [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC)